


Forget

by avilio



Category: 91 Days (Anime)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Porn, Smut, avilero, before flordia, i can't believe i wrote this my parents would be so ashamed of me, nero likes to be called don, they make a stop, this is short and i apologize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8273848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avilio/pseuds/avilio
Summary: Angelo turned his neck just enough to where he could stare at Nero. They both held each other’s gaze for what felt like hours until Nero broke the silence. “We could,” he suggested. 
“We killed each other’s families, and yet you still want to have sex?” asked Angelo. 
Nero gave him a sad smile. “It’s fucked up, isn’t it? Despite everything, I still need you,” he said. “For a little while, we can forget.”





	

They stopped at a musty hotel in a small town next to the middle of nowhere. After days of traveling and multiple nights spent in the car, they both felt they deserved a bed for one night. Nero stretched his back and Angelo could swear he heard a cracking noise. Nero let out a loud yawn. “I’m tired,” he said out loud. Angelo stayed silent. Nero looked over to him. On the other side of the room was the man who betrayed him. The man who used him. The man who lied to him. His enemy. His _lover_. The man he would kill in just a few short days. It wasn’t fair, the world they lived in. A world filled with revenge and murder, a world where nobody is innocent. It wasn’t fair for a relationship to be based on past events. Nero could tell this to himself as much as he wants, but the truth of the matter doesn’t change, and now here he is at twenty one years old, travelling with the same boy he failed to shoot seven years ago.The boy he fell in love with, and who he, despite everything, can’t help but _still_ love. And God knows he shouldn’t. 

He wanted to memorize Angelo. His body, his words, his eyes, his lips, his smell, his touch... _him._

“What?” 

Nero blinked, not realising he had been staring. He shook his head, “nothing.” 

Angelo gave him a look before paying attention to his wrists. Nero noticed. “They still bothering you?’ 

Angelo nodded. 

After Angelo convinced Nero to cut the rope earlier in the day, it was obvious it left burns around his wrists. Nero walked over to him. He didn’t necessarily feel bad, but that didn’t stop him from grabbing Angelo’s wrists and leaving soft kisses around the marks. That didn’t stop him from apologizing. Angelo shook his head. “You’re ridiculous,” he told him. But Nero didn’t miss the shiver. Angelo turned away from him, making his way to the bed. 

“You know, it’s kind of hot.” 

Angelo stopped walking. “What is?” 

“You. Tied up. Reminds me of our first time.” _When we unintentionally started this relationship._

Angelo turned his neck just enough to where he could stare at Nero. They both held each other’s gaze for what felt like hours until Nero broke the silence. “We could,” he suggested. 

“We killed each other’s families, and yet you still want to have sex?” asked Angelo. 

Nero gave him a sad smile. “It’s fucked up, isn’t it? Despite everything, I still need you,” he said. “For a little while, we can forget.” 

Angelo understood. Of course he did. They needed each other in ways nobody would understand. They _understood_ each other in ways nobody would understand. There was no denying that he wanted this too, a way to forget the present, the past. A way _out._ And that’s why Angelo turned towards him, holding both his hands up together to Nero. He narrowed his eyes. 

“In that case, do what you want with me, _don.”_

Nero’s eyes darkened. That one line was all it took, and suddenly, it was a game. Nero took hold of Angelo’s wrists, leading him to the single bed in the middle of the room. It was small, but big enough to at least fit two people. They got on the bed, and Nero pushed Angelo against the barred headboard, sitting him up on his knees. He removed his straps, then placed Angelo’s arms above his head. Keeping them there with his left hand. Nero used his right to loosen his tie before taking it off. He wrapped the tie around Angelo's wrists, then pulled it tight, tying them together. Angelo hissed when he felt the fabric rub against his previous burns. 

Nero tied the two longer ends of the tie to the middle top bar of the headboard, forcing Angelo to arch his back. Nero looked at him for a second. This wasn’t their first time, far from it. Nero and Avilio have done this on multiple occasions. However, this was different. It wasn’t Nero and Avilio. This involved Nero and _Angelo._

Angelo, though, was getting rather impatient. 

“Stop staring and get on with it.” he growled. 

Nero snapped out of it, then grabbed Angelo’s chin, forcing him close. “Unless you want to be punished, you’ll keep your mouth shut. You don’t get to call the shots.” 

Angelo gritted his teeth but nodded. 

Nero smirked, “Good.” 

He turned his attention to the buttons going down his dress shirt. Moving slow just to antagonize Angelo, he undid each button one at a time. When he finally finished, he pushed the shirt open. He let his hands rub across Angelo’s nipples. Angelo let out a soft noise. “You like being touched there, don’t you?” asked Nero. Angelo could only nod. Nero pinched his left nipple, not yet pleased with the sounds Angelo was making. He started pulling, rubbing, then eventually moved to the right. Angelo let out soft, quiet moans. Nero wanted to hear him moan louder. Breathe heavier. 

“F-fuck.. Nero..” 

“Not yet. There’s still more I want to do to you,” he said. 

Nero trailed his hands down Angelo’s stomach, going straight for his pants. He unzipped them and slowly pulled them off, throwing them across the room. He noticed right away the bulge forming in Angelo’s briefs. He grabbed it and gave it squeeze. Angelo’s moans got louder, but it still wasn’t enough. Nero stuck is hand down his briefs, pulling his dick out. He moved his up and down, stroking his cock. Angelo bit his lip, trying his best to keep the noises soft. Nero then moved his hand to play with balls, palming them. Angelo couldn’t fucking take it.  

“Stop playing with me and just get on with it!” he commanded. 

Nero stopped completely. His eyes narrowed. 

“Didn’t I tell you that you don’t call the shots, _Angelo_?” 

That was the first time Nero said his true name in such an intimate situation. Angelo bit his lip harder. 

Nero stood up to his feet. He removed his belt, letting his pants fall. He slid his underpants off, freeing his cock. “I warned you of a punishment, my dear Angelo. It’s about time I put that mouth to better use.” Nero stood close enough to where his dick was in front of Angelo’s face. “I think you know what to do.” 

Angelo gave him a look. There was frustration, but also excitement, displayed in his eyes. Angelo started to lick Nero’s cock, before taking it halfway, sucking on his manhood. “Ahh--shit-Avi- _Angelo_..” Nero moaned. 

Nero placed a hand on the back of Angelo’s head, guiding him up and down his cock, slowly starting to thrust. 

Angelo did the best he could, trying to relax his throat so he wouldn’t choke. Nero came with a loud moan, shooting down Angelo’s throat. He took his cock out of his mouth, sinking back to his knees. Once his and Angelo’s breathing slowed down he looked back down at Angelo. He pulled his briefs the rest of the way off Angelo, whose cock was still standing. He looked up at his face, watching as some of his own cum slipped out the corners of his mouth. Nero used a finger to wipe those corners. He pressed that same finger into Angelo’s parted lips. “Finish it,” he commanded. 

Angelo accepted the finger, sucking and licking off the cum. When Nero offered another finger, he gladly accepted it, knowing full well where this was headed next. Nero pulled out his fingers after some time, then lined them up against Angelo’s ass. 

“Since you were a good boy, I’ll reward you.” 

He pushed one finger in. Angelo’s face twitched. 

Nero moved the finger around before adding a second. Angelo’s face twisted even more, waiting for the pain to die down. Nero started to stroke Angelo’s cock to distract him as he scissored him,  searching for his sweet spot, and when he heard Angelo cry out, he knew he found it. Nero took his fingers out, and removed his hand from Angelo’s cock. 

He moved his dick, which was already hardened by Angelo’s moans, to his ass, slowly rubbing it against his hole. Angelo kept twitching. He couldn’t handle the teasing. He was over the humiliation of letting a man involved in the murder of his family fuck him, the disgust he had in himself. He was over it the moment he agreed to do this a second time, then a third, and so on. It was too late for Angelo to regret anything. He looked straight into Nero’s eyes, and couldn’t for the life of him understand what pulled him in, he didn’t even know if he truly loved the older man, but at this moment, he knows exactly what he needs. He needs _him._

“Please...” he begged. 

“Please what? Be more specific.” 

“Please... fuck me” he tried again. 

“Still not good enough, Angelo.” 

“God Damnit!  _Please,_ Don Vanetti, pound me! Take advantage of me! I don’t fucking care anymore! Just please, _fuck m-_ AHH!! _”_

Angelo screamed when Nero finally pushed in, hitting his sweet spot first try. Without giving Angelo time to adjust, Nero started to thrust. They began at a slow, steady pace, with Nero gaining speed. 

“Faster! Harder!” 

Angelos moans were loud and needy, given up on trying to be quiet. They were everything Nero wanted. He felt a pair of legs wrap around his waist, urging him to go deeper. Nero's pace and accuracy became sloppy the faster he went. He grabbed Angelo’s cock, stroking it, trying to match his strokes to his thrusts. 

Angelo pulled hard against his bindings, ripping the tie from the bar. He wrapped his arms around Nero’s neck. He came with a loud cry, squirting his cum over his and Nero’s stomachs, and it wasn’t long till Nero came after. Angelo could feel his semen shoot inside him. 

Angelo fell back against the headboard, Nero on top of him. Both trying to catch their breath. 

 

 

__

When they could finally breath normally, Nero pulled Angelo down, propping a pillow under his head. He got up and went to the bathroom, bringing back a towel. He wiped off both their stomachs. He threw the towel on the floor, along with the rest of their clothing, then settled in the bed next to Angelo. He pulled the blanket across the both of them. Neither one of them wanted to think about the next few days. At this moment, they just wanted to be in each others presence. Nero pulled Angelo close to him. He smiled when he felt Angelo snuggle closer to him, in return. They both fell into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Avilero fic so be gentle on me please. also i uploaded this around 1:30AM so sorry for my mistakes


End file.
